1. Field of the Invention
Fiber optic waveguides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, insofar as applicants are aware, where fiber optic waveguide transmission of data signals had to transpire between two relatively turnable or rotatable members, it has been the practice to convert the signals from optical to electrical at input to a rotary brush-and-slip-ring interconnector and back to optical at output from such interconnector. This practice tends to detract from the inherent advantages of use of optical waveguides, such as isolation from electromagnetic interference etc., and introduces the elements of wear and maintenance of contact integrity with respect to performance of such electromechanical type interconnector.
A preliminary novelty search was made in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office with respect to the optical waveguide rotary interconnector of the present invention, that uncovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,290,278 to Failla; 3,012,463 to Krivit; 3,051,035 to Root; 3,118,422 to McNamara; 3,217,589 to Chitayat; 3,389,950 to Harper; 3,504,984 to Bush; 3,734,594 to Trambarulo; 3,880,148 Kanehira et al; and 3,914,880 to Dakas et al. None of these patents disclose, teach, or suggest a fiber optic waveguide rotary coupling suitable for use in data signal transmission with minimal signal loss. Those of the above patents that relate to rotary optical coupling do so only with respect to image and illumination coupling and fail to recognize any need for low-loss data signal coupling via a rotary joint.